Operation: Gate Crash
Operation: Gate Crash was an event introduced with as a lore introduction to Project Archwing. It ended on Wednesday, September 24 2014 at 12 PM EDT. What You'll Need to Do *Start the event node on Earth . *Play through the mission, defeat the Grineer bosses Ven'kra Tel and Sprag and destroy the Void Portal Key. *If you want to take the risk, search out resource caches to find high-value items. *Exposure to the Void Portal will begin to affect you. Exposure weakens your Warframe. The effects are cumulative – the more missions you run, the weaker you become. *Each mission run you will earn 1 Exposure point. *More Exposure points earned = higher Rewards. *Earn 5 Exposure points on a node to unlock a new node. *Nodes to unlock (in order): Phobos, Ceres, Challenge Node located back on Phobos. *The Challenge Node has no Exposure point cap. Keep earning Exposure points for as long as you are capable – know that your Warframe will be in an extremely weakened state the further you progress. Scoring and Rewards Successfully complete the Mission and you'll be rewarded with: *Notes: **By 5 points of exposure they also unblock us the Phobos node **The Dagger Built for close combat, the Sheev's plasma blade slices through flesh and armor with equal ease. **A Clan’s score is the sum of its members’ scores. *Interested in seeing the leaderboards online? Click here *Interested in the raw data to whip up a page of your own? Click here Notes * , , and were eventually added to Baro Ki'Teer's offering table. *Initially missions in this Operation had Orokin Vaults in the Orokin Derelict segments, which could be accessed if one carried the appropriate Dragon Keys to get Orokin Vault rewards (Corrupted Mods and Orokin Cipher). removed Orokin Vaults from the missions to reduce objective confusion. **Grineer resource caches could also spawn inside Orokin Vaults, which made them impossible to access unless the vaults could be unlocked with the proper key. *The Grineer resource caches appear as Grineer lockers with white lights instead of the usual green or red, and are only found on the Orokin Derelict portion of the mission in hidden and dead-end rooms. These lockers will also emit a distinct hum that can clue in players as to their location. These lockers also do show up on the loot radar. These caches can contain the following rare items: **Void Keys (Tower I - IV) **Forma blueprint ** ** Credit Cache ** Rare Resources (Resources like Neurodes and Orokin Cells drop in quantities of 1, Oxium and Cryotic will drop in bundles of 50) ** Items are rewarded to the whole group when the cache is opened and do not have to be picked up. The first opened cache rewards credits or a Fusion Core, the second rewards a random Void Key and the third one rewards the rare resources, a rare Fusion Core or a Forma Blueprint. ** The lockers also drop other items to be collected in the normal fashion, such as credit, health orb, resources, and ammo, just as normal lockers. * Going through the portals will negate most Warframe powers, such as . These abilities must be recast upon exiting through to the other side, so plan ahead and don't waste energy on a power if you are just about to enter the portal. * Every Exposure point gained will give a debuff to a player's Warframe that will affect them for the duration of the entire mission. Each particular mission node will provide a particular set of debuffs depending on how many Exposure points have been collected, and each successive node's debuffs will stack with the previous set of debuffs as one progresses through higher difficulty nodes. Debuffs from higher difficulty planets however will not carry over if a player runs a mission on a lower difficulty node. The order of node difficulty and their respective debuffs is as follows: ** Missions run on Earth will decrease the total shield and shield recharge speed you have during the mission each run you make, up to the maximum at the 4th run completed (in which the shield decrease applies on the 5th run). Shield recharge rate is also severely lowered, with shields recharging about 10 shields every second. ** Missions on Phobos will reduce the damage you can deal with your Warframe each time you run the mission, again up to the 4th run. Warframe powers are significantly reduced in range, strength, and duration, so significant that a thirty seconds of normal duration is reduced to just three seconds, with similar effects on power and range. Abilities whose effects do not greatly vary with or depend on all these variables may be more useful, especially instant-use utility powers. ** Missions on Ceres will experience drops in overall health each time you run the mission up to the 4th run. Power range may be reduced as well. ** Missions on the Phobos Endurance Challenge node will gradually reduce weapon damage with each Exposure point. ** The negative effects only are applied to the 4 missions in this event, and do not extend to normal gameplay. * The nodes leading up to the mission must be completed before players are allowed to join. (this may be a bug). *Because these missions are technically based on the Orokin Derelict tileset, Golem Nav Coordinates can be found on these missions, even on the planetary half of the missions that use a different tileset. *The Void Key retrieved from the sisters Sprag and Ven'kra Tel is considered a physical object similar to Datamasses and Power Cells, and must be carried to the Torsion Beam emitter with one hand, preventing the use of Primary weapons. Switching between Primary and Secondary/Melee weapons will drop the Void Key to the ground. Trivia *This mission combines elements from Sabotage (eventually destroying the portal), Defense/Mobile Defense (reversing the portal polarity), and Assassination (killing the Grineer duo holding the Void Key). *This mission type is the second that transitions between two different tilesets on a single mission, with the first being Invasion missions. * The Torsion Beam possibly first appeared in the "The Call" trailer. * The Torsion Beam is possibly the same device that Vor uses in the tutorial to open the room your cryopod is in. * The introductory lore for the Darvo's Deal - Atterax page reveals that the Baro'Ki Teer mentioned in this Operation's lore entry as the source of the Archwing datamass, is the name of the mysterious benefactor that initiated Operation Cryotic Front. Presumably, the Archwing datamass is the technology that Baro Ki'Teer mentions could defeat the Grineer's new Balor Fomorians. Bugs *Newly unlocked mission nodes may give the message "This Operation Mission is currently locked. You must unlock it first in order to join a squad", even if the player already has the required amount of Exposure points. Restarting the game or just logging in again can solve this issue. *Sometimes the void key will appear in an unreachable location, preventing mission completion. (Source 1, Source 2) *Slamming either of sisters with will give more than sufficient stun time for a player to deal damage, or even instantly kill them if they are sent out of the map, however, it's highly NOT recommended as it can lead to multiple bugs/glitches. (Not spawning the void key, void key dropping down to 5000m and disappear, void key dropping IN the portal.) Instead, other melee with good slam range such as or will be a good choice. * It is possible to stand on top of the gate and see behind it, into the Grineer spawn point, and kill them before they emerge from the portal. Doing this makes that part of the mission extremely easy, as the Grineer will not fire back at you. However, getting on top of the gate can be quite a challenge without mobility abilities. Media OPERATION GATE CRASH Update 14.7 - Warframe Operations GamesWise Warframe Operation Gate Crash Detailed Overview - What You Need to Do! OrokinPortalRoom.png|Orokin Portal Room. de:Operation Torbruch es:Operación: Colapso del portal Category:Event Category:Grineer Category:Update 14 Category:Lore